


9

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

fereality-indy asked:  
3rd or 4th summer Wendip - while playing a video game (Fight Fighters, Smash Bros, etc) the two start making joke bets like 'the loser of this round has to TP the outhouse' or other such nonsensical bets. After several rounds Wendy says "if I win this round you have to kiss me". Needless to say Dipper drops the controller.  
\------------------------

 

K.O.

The letters were as huge on the screen as the announcer’s voice was loud in their ears.

“Boooo! No fair, man!” Wendy exclaimed, boxing Dipper lightly in the shoulder. “Why do you use the cheap characters?”

“Yarn is the weakest character. He’s literally just a ball of yarn fighting actual men and women,”Dipper protested. “And you’re using Rumble! He’s easily the best!”

“Come on, dude, I know you bribed him to cheat me out.”

It was an argument in name only, the two young adults smiling together as they jokingly bickered. It was near the end of Dippers last summer in Gravity Falls and they had been hanging out near constantly. Granted, the fact that it was his last ‘summer’ didn’t mean it was the last time he’d be here. He and Mabel would tour Europe next summer when they graduated this school year, but he had already early applied for the prestigious McGucket University.

It was highly competitive to get in despite its new status, having been founded by two of the foremost geniuses in the nation, but Dipper knew he could make it. Ford wasn’t the type to just let family in because theyre family, and Dipper had made sure to build an impressive resume that would preclude any nepotism. He HAD to be in this school. Not just because it’d be great for his future in work, but also for his future in love.

Wendy hadn’t gone to college, instead entering her father’s lumberjacking business. This was his way to see her even more often. He had failed when he was 12, but his feelings had never died. There were times when he was back home where he only thought of her as a friend, and yet he fell in love all over again every time he returned to Gravity Falls.

He even knew what it was that made it happen: The way she shook her hair as she removed his old cap in their annual trade. He would step off the bus as afternoon came to evening and there she’d be waiting to greet him. A confident, but welcoming grin as she removed it. Bright red locks glinting in the dimming sunlight as she twisted this way and that to shake out the hat-hair. A few strands drifting slowly over her face as she settled and held out the cap for him to take.

Dipper was currently coming towards the end of his new plan to confess. It was agony, but he wouldn’t be able to do it until the last day of summer. He HAD to be successful this time. He didn’t know what he’d do if he got rejected again and then had to live near her for the next four years. He’d even consulted his ‘brothers’, Tracy and Quattro, and they agreed this was the way it had to be. The plan must be followed.

“hey Dip, how about a bet?” Wendy asked.

“Oh? On the next game?”

“Yeah, winner gets something from the loser.”

This was perfect. Dipper rapidly calculated in his mind how many steps had been removed since she’d proposed the bet and he no longer had to. Either five or eight, depending on the specifics.

“Interesting,” he said in what he hoped sounded like nonchalance, “What do they get?”

“How about… I dunno… just whatever? Like, as long as its not too crazy,” Wendy said with a wave of her hand.

Eight steps skipped. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“You’re on,” he said with a grin, “but I’m gonna go all out, just so you know.”

“Hah! You better! I don’t want you taking it easy on me like I know you have been.” Wendy said, returning the grin and brushing some hair behind his ear.

He flinched with a blush. What was that? Oh nuts, her touching his hair was a part of contingency alpha-doggo-niner, which meant he could skip 12 steps, or, no… 18?

Wendy laughed at his fluster, “Hope you know what you’ll ask for if you win, because I already know what I want.” She shot him a wink and hit start. “A kiss.”

Dipper didn’t touch a single button on the controller the whole round.


End file.
